Always Mine
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Sometimes things aren't meant to be. Sometimes things are meant to be. It just depends on who you are. Sirius Black's sister is different then him and then there is James Potter's sister who is a carbon copy of him. Follow the two girls in their lives at Hogwarts and the trials of love and pain of loss. Rated high for language that is used through out the story


Always Mine

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Sometimes things aren't meant to be. Sometimes things are meant to be. It just depends on who you are. Sirius Black's sister is different then him and then there is James Potter's sister who is a carbon copy of him. Follow the two girls in their lives at Hogwarts and the trials of love and pain of loss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I own Ashley and Lunar.

Authoress Note: This is a remake of another story that I was trying work on and it didn't turn out that good. So here is another try.

Chapter 1

Sorting Hat Jitters

Platform 9 ¾

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at their twin children who were about to go for their first year of Hogwarts.

"You both be careful." Said Mrs. Potter, hugging both of them.

"Mom we will be fine besides... James has me." Started Ashley, the younger one of the two.

"And she has me." He said, finishing her sentence.

"And we will be careful." They said together.

Mrs. Potter let them both go.

"Honey they need to get onto the train before it leaves with out them." Said Mr. Potter putting his arm around his wife's waist.

Mrs. Potter nodded her head. "Alright I will see you both at Christmas time." Mrs. Potter said, watching the two of them head towards the train.

"See you mom!" They both yelled, as they got onto the train.

Ashley let out a sigh. "Great now we have to try and find a compartment to get into."

James grabbed onto her hand. "Come on before the train starts moving." He said, dragging her down the halls trying to find a compartment for the two of them to sit in together.

Meanwhile in a compartment

Sirius looked over at his sister. "You are not worried about the sorting?" He asked, raising his dark eyebrow as he looked at his sister who was lounging reading a book that she had brought from home from their library at the Noble House of Black.

Lunar looked up from her book. "Should I be Siri?" She asked raising her dark eyebrow in the same fashion as Sirius did.

"Do you really want to be in Slytherin like the rest of our family?" He asked, his eyes showed anger when he said Slytherin.

Lunar shook her head. "I am not as worried as you are Siri. I know that we have some kind of choice. We don't have to go to Slytherin house if we don't want to. We can ask the hat." Lunar said, with a shrug of her shoulders going back to her book that she was reading. "It's worth a shot isn't it, brother?" She asked, as she flipped the page in her book.

"I guess it is worth a shot. What house would you choose?" He asked, interested in what his sister was going to choose for her own house.

Lunar smiled. "I was thinking Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"You would fit into both of those houses. I guess we will find out when we get to the school." He said, leaning back into his seat.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing James and Ashley.

James smiled. "Hey do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Asked James, who was still holding onto his twins arm to keep her close to him so he wouldn't lose her.

"Nah come on in." Sirius said with a smile.

The Potter twins came into the compartment. James sat down next to Sirius and Ashley sat next to Lunar.

"So what's your name mate?" Asked James, with a smile.

"Sirius... Sirius Black." Sirius said with a smile.

"I am James Potter." James said, introducing himself with a smile. His untamed hair fell into his eyes blocking his hazel colored eyes.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Ashley Potter." She said with a smile. Her somewhat tamed hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but her bangs fell into her hazel eyes.

"And the one reading is my sister Lunar." Sirius said, pointing to Lunar who was too busy reading her book.

James leaned over. "Does she always read?" He asked in a whisper. He didn't like quite people. It was always said that you have to watch out for the quite ones because you never know what they are going to be like when they actually do start talking.

"Yes." Sirius simply stated. He didn't like talking about his sister in a bad way. She was his twin after all and she always helped him when he needed help with things.

"I can hear you, you know." She said, looking up from her book. "It isn't polite to talk about someone while they are in the same compartment as you." She said haughtily. She hated it when people talked about her while she was in the room with them.

James blushed. "Sorry." He said, apologizing to the Black girl.

Lunar just shook her head and went back to reading her book.

Just then someone else knocked on the door. It slid open revealing Remus Lupin. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, softly looking at the four first years that were in the compartment. He was slightly nervous asking since he had been turned away in the other compartments. He hoped that he had found some luck with this one. All he wanted to do was sit down and read his book that he held in his hand.

"No, come on in." Said Lunar, not looking up from her book. She just said it so the person had a place to sit since it wasn't nice not to have a place to sit since most of the compartments were filled to the nines with students.

Remus came into the compartment and shut the door behind him. "Thank you. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, his voice filled with relief.

"I am James Potter, that is my sister Ashley Potter, Sirius Black and his sister Lunar Black." James said pointing each one of them out.

"Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." The two sets of twins said.

"What houses are you hoping to get in?" Asked Sirius, curious about the three that were in the compartment.

"Gryffindor." Said James.

"Gryffindor as well for me." Said Ashley with a smile fixing her black wired framed glasses.

"Ravenclaw I hope. My mom was in Ravenclaw. So I would think I would be in that house as well."

"I hope to be in Gryffindor. The first one of my family to be in a different house." Said Sirius.

Lunar rolled her eyes. "It depends on which order we are called in brother. I hope to be in Gryffindor as well. Slytherin is so over-rated." She said looking up over her book with a smirk.

"Slytherin house? Your whole family is in Slytherin?" Ashley asked, confused hearing two people that were part of a full Slytherin family. She had never heard of someone trying to switch their houses around so they would be the first ones to be part of another house.

"Yeah..." Sirius said looking down at his feet.

Lunar closed her book. "We are different than the rest of them. They believe in the way of the Dark Lord..." She looked at Sirius. "And we don't see the same views. We want to be friends with those who our parents believe aren't worthy of magic. Muggle-borns and half-breeds." She shook her head. "It is a silly point of view seeing the ones who are just as worthy as pure-bloods are."

Sirius smiled at her. "Well chosen words sister."

Lunar smiled at him. She liked it when he praised her since it wasn't often that he did so.

Time Lapse

"First years follow me." Said Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.

All of the first years had followed Hagrid to the boats so they could get to the school.

Hogwarts

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts." Said the Irish Professor of Transfigurations. "We will be ready with you in just a moment. First you will be sorted into your houses." She disappeared for a few moments leaving the students to talk among themselves.

"I hope we get into the same house Sev." Said Lily with a huge smile on her face.

James looked over and saw the red haired girl and instantly fell in love.

Ashley shook her head. _"Great. Love at first sight for James." _She thought, as she held onto James's robes. "Don't do anything stupid brother." She said, with a grumble.

"But Ashley she is so pretty." James said looking back at his younger sister.

Ashley smacked him upside the back of the head with her hand. "I don't care if she is the bloody queen of England. You're setting yourself up for trouble already and we haven't even started school yet." She said haughty.

Professor McGonagall came back. "We're ready for you. Follow me."

The first years followed her into the grand hall. They were nervous being new to the school, but they knew once they were sorted they would fall right into their places.

"Now, when I call your name, come up to the chair. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

The new students stayed quiet.

"Lunar Black."

Lunar squeezed her brother's hand before she went up and sat down on the chair. She saw the eyes of the Blacks that were still in school looking up at her. She felt the hat being placed down onto her head.

"_Ah another Black... hm... this is odd. You aren't like the others. You have the smarts to fit in with Ravenclaw... Don't have the cunningness of the Slytherins... You have plenty of courage I see... But where to put you... Hm..."_

"_Anything, but Slytherin." _

"_Alright if you're sure." _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

The Blacks that were still in school screamed in shock.

Lunar got off of the chair and walked down to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius watched her walk by him. He saw her wink at him as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall continued on with the list. "Remus Lupin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus went down to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.

Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He took his place next to Lunar with a huge smile upon his face.

Both Potters ended up in Gryffindor as well. They sat next to one another.

"Did you hear them Siri? They sounded like they were going to scream bloody murder." Lunar said, as she looked at her older brother just by a few minutes.

Sirius looked at his younger sister. "We are probably going to get a howler you do know that right?" Sirius said, becoming serious about the whole thing. "Mother isn't going to be pleased with us being in a house that we weren't supposed to be in."

Lunar scoffed. "Our parents and their pure-blooded madness is complete bullocks and you know it as well as I do Siri."

A young mousey boy looked at the group that was already formed so far. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." He said with a small smile.

Lunar raised her eyebrow. Just with one look she knew that she couldn't trust him. He didn't have a pure heart like the rest of the group that had already formed.

The group that had slowly formed were Sirius, Lunar, James, Ashley, and Remus.

James had taken it upon himself to introduce the group to the mousey boy. "I'm James. That is my twin sister, Ashley, this is Remus, over there is Sirius and his twin sister Lunar." James said, with a huge smile.

"N-nice to meet you." Peter said with a smile.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter one. Please review.


End file.
